Protegiéndote
by Deih
Summary: Deidara no muere en la pelea contra Sasuke, ya que Obito se da cuenta de sus sentimientos un poco antes de ir en busca del Sanbi debido a un enfrentamiento que tuvieron con el Equipo 7. Desde ese momento 'Tobi' protegerá a Deidara. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaran sus planes? ¿Y si el rubio le corresponde? ¿Será capaz de dejarlo todo por él?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Tendría que haber esperado un poco más para subirlo, pero por un percance que tuve me enoje y terminé subiéndolo hoy. Es un Fanfic TobiDei/ObiDei, no soy _''Woow, ¡Miren lo bien que escribe!''_, pero es mi pareja favorita y dejaron de hacer One Shot's o cualquier otra cosa sobre ellos desde que supieron la identidad de Tobi. Tal vez hayan historias nuevas, no las he visto en dado caso:c

Aunque no sea perfecta escribiendo, aunque mis ideas no sean tan geniales, aportaré todo lo que pueda sobre ellos. Porque es mi OTP, porque me encantan los dos y porque quiero más de ellos. Sin más que decir, ¡Espero que aún hayan fans de esta pareja y que les guste!

**Aclaración: **Los miembros de Akatsuki fallecidos en este Fic son solo Kakuzu y Sasori. Hidan sigue con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Reprimió un bostezo agradeciendo llevar su máscara puesta, las últimas noches las había pasado en vela debido a los planes que tenía para Akatsuki y unos cuantos inconvenientes, teniendo como consecuencia un gran cansancio y poco rendimiento para ir ''tras su senpai''<p>

_—__Soy el maldito líder y tuve que asignar la misión para esta fecha_ —pensó enfurruñado, observando la espalda de Deidara; apenas habían pasado dos horas y ya sentía como su cuerpo amenazaba con caer. Lo único positivo de todo aquello era que la misión consistía tan solo en recolectar unas cuantas hierbas y plantas extrañas para unas infusiones; lo que significaba que no debían enfrentarse a nadie y que regresarían pronto… O eso esperaba, la colina en la que estas se encontraban se dejaba ver un poco más adelante y, a su criterio, parecía interminable, además de que ya comenzaba a sudar sin siquiera haber empezado a subirla.

Estaba tan metido en sus ganas de tirarse por ahí y dormir que no se percató cuando Deidara detuvo sus pasos, chocando bruscamente contra la espalda de este.

—Nnngh ¡Senpaaaaaai! —se quejó sonoramente, haciendo movimientos exagerados como si aquel golpe le hubiera roto los huesos, perdiendo el equilibrio varias veces debido al cansancio que tenía.

El artista simplemente lo ignoro, no había pasado desapercibido el estado en el que se encontraba Tobi. Es decir, si estaba tan callado algo grave debía tener, lo estuvo observando lo poco que llevaban caminando y, dedujo, que tan solo se debía a que estaba cansado. ¿Qué tanto hacía ese idiota para estar de esa manera?

—No tienes por qué fingir que no estás cansado, hm—_Tobi_ se detuvo al oír las palabras del rubio, el cual se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera regañándolo—. Porque me fijo en ti, idiota.

—No…—un susurro ahogado salió de los labios de Tobi, observando incrédulo a Deidara, aun sin creer que este hubiera dicho tales palabras. Ignoro la calidez que envolvió su corazón al sentir la casi indetectable preocupación en el tono de voz que utilizo el rubio, más importante…

_No tienes por qué fingir que no estás cansado. Porque me fijo en ti._

**_No tienes por qué fingir que no estás herido. Porque me fijo en ti._**

Su corazón se detuvo, esas palabras… él las había escuchado, tal vez no igual, tal vez no de la misma persona, tal vez no en la misma situación, pero, sin dudas, eran casi idénticas, tanto que no pudo evitar recordarlo.

**_Rin_**

—Eh, quiero decir, ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho que estás así?! Atrasas la misión, hm —desvió la mirada sintiendo como su rostro empezaba a enrojecer, ¡¿Por qué demonios dijo lo que dijo?!—. _Tch… estúpido Tobi, no debería… no debería sentirme así _—observo al enmascarado de mala manera, casi haciendo un puchero aun cuando éste no tenía la culpa. Desde que se convirtió en su compañero no hacía más que estorbar, no ayudaba en nada y se la pasaba molestándolo. Es por eso que se negaba a creer que aquello que había florecido en su interior era… era…

¿Amor?

—Senpai.

La voz del enmascarado lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que su mirada volviera a posarse en este con algo de sorpresa, ya que notó un ligero cambio en su voz, cosa que decidió ignorar.

—Nunca ayudas, quédate por ahí, hm —interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el otro vaya a decir volteó dispuesto a irse, la colina era alta y las hierbas difíciles de encontrar, no estaba para perder el tiempo. Por supuesto que no era porque se preocupaba por la salud de Tobi, claro que no, solo quería acabar con la misión lo más rápido posible, sí, eso era.

En otras circunstancias lo hubiera seguido, sin embargo sus ojos hicieron amago de cerrarse y se tambaleo levemente, definitivamente no aguantaría demasiado. Volteo adentrándose lentamente al bosque, era la primera vez que se alejaba de Deidara en alguna misión siendo Tobi, sin embargo no servía de nada seguirlo y seguir fingiendo que estaba bien.

**_No tienes por qué fingir que no estás cansado. Porque me fijo en ti, idiota._**

Soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cabeza, apretó los dientes llevando una mano a su sien.

—¿Por qué…? —murmuro adolorido, no entendía por qué recordaba a Rin en esos momentos y por qué se sentía así estando al lado del explosivo rubio.

Soltó un bostezo antes de subir al árbol más alto que encontró, no quería que lo despertaran ni mucho menos tenía ganas de pelear. Apenas su espalda tocó el tronco todo su cuerpo se relajó, soltó otro pequeño bostezo y ladeo un poco su cabeza, dispuesto a dormir. No quería pensar más en lo que sentía, ni en las palabras que el rubio le dijo anteriormente. No era un idiota y sabía lo que era enamorarse de alguien, ya que él amaba a Rin y…

—¿Amaba? —abrió sus ojos ante ese pensamiento, ¿Por qué en pasado?, todo aquello lo empezó por la muerte de ella. Él la ama, sí, la sigue amando, no es como si la hubiera olvidado, claro que no—…Deidara —sus labios pronunciaron su nombre inconscientemente, apretó sus puños con molestia, sabía lo que sentía aunque lo esquivara, él…—, ¿Me enamore? —murmuro con dificultad, era imposible, Rin era su único amor, ella y nadie más; no tenía sentido enamorarse de su compañero de equipo, hombre y que, además, muy pronto moriría.

— ¿De quién? —

—Uwaah! —con el corazón en la boca observo como Zetsu aparecía delante de él, observándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Últimamente estás muy distraído, Obito —dijo con su típica voz, su parte negra sorprendentemente permanecía callada, dejando actuar a la parte blanca.

—No deberías llamarme así —volvió a apoyarse en el tronco con la intención de dormir de una buena vez, si seguía así jamás lo lograría.

—Si así lo prefieres. ¿Por qué has dejado a tu compañero, Tobi?

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del nombrado, dando a entender que no le haría caso en lo más mínimo. Zetsu solo negó levemente y comenzó a desaparecer como siempre lo hacía, iría a vigilar al explosivo rubio. Convivió mucho tiempo con Obito como para no saber lo que le estaba pasando y estaba seguro, al menos el 80%, de que si algo le pasaba a Deidara se arrepentiría, aun si el _mundo de sueños _podría arreglar las cosas en caso de la muerte de éste, no sería lo mismo.

Una vez que sintió que la presencia de Zetsu desapareció se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, no sabía por qué apareció y no le tomaría mucha importancia, ya que sabía lo que hacía y de eso estaba seguro. Soltó un último suspiro antes de rendirse al sueño por completo, si alguien quería atacarlo se daría cuenta enseguida y, además, no es como si le temiera a algo realmente.

**/T&D/**

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, el Sol desaparecía lentamente entre grises nubes que cada vez se oscurecían más y el olor a lluvia empezaba a inundar el ambiente. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, apenas había terminado de subir la colina y aun no buscaba las hierbas, lo único que le faltaba era que empezara a llover.

—Y claro, recién ahora recuerdo que podría haber volado, hm —bien, hasta él era distraído cuando quería, no era su culpa o eso quería creer.

Moviendo un poco la capa de Akatsuki para que no estorbara empezó a examinar las plantas que allí habían, con cuidado y sin prisa, una hierba equivocada y la misión habría fallado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez una hora o dos, hasta que al fin dio con un pequeño grupo de plantas, las que necesitaba.

—Tch, ¿Por qué no enviaron a Zetsu?, hubiera sido más fácil, hm —susurro para sí mismo, tomando cada una de las hierbas y colocándolas dentro del estuche. Había tenido que llevar solo un estuche de arcilla para dejar uno libre y así colocar las plantas, otro punto para decir que Zetsu hubiera sido el indicado.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que detuviera sus movimientos, su mano derecha fue con extrema lentitud hacía su arcilla y su único ojo visible se entrecerró, observando con cuidado y disimulo a su alrededor.

Sentía una presencia, no, varias presencias acechándolo, ¿Cómo era posible?, se suponía que esa misión sería fácil y que no habría ninjas en su camino.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, juntar esas cosas es aburrido-ttebayo! —se quedó de piedra al reconocer esa mezcla de voz entre chillona y masculina.

—¿El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi? —murmuro levantándose rápidamente, entonces no estaban espiándolo, ¡Se estaban acercando!

Sabía que se darían cuenta de su presencia o que Kakashi, por lo menos, sospecharía. Sin embargo esconderse le daría algo de tiempo para pensar en algo, aun recordaba como éste le había arrancado el brazo.

—Deja de quejarte Naruto, es necesario para curar a los heridos —Sakura regañó al rubio como siempre, con el ceño fruncido y pasos decididos se adelantó para empezar a buscar las hierbas que necesitaba.

Escondido detrás de unos árboles Deidara frunció el ceño al ver como el ninja copia hacía un gesto desconfiado.

—_Ya se ha dado cuenta que algo no cuadra, tch, maldito viejo, hm _—pensó el Akatsuki con fastidio, al parecer tendría que pelear contra el equipo 7, ya que hasta Sai se encontraba allí.

Debía ser cuidadoso y paciente, algo que no se le daba muy bien. Sin embargo tenía solo un estuche de arcilla y nada de reservas, no podía andar explotándolos como él quería; aunque algo era algo y, al menos, tenía la mitad de las hierbas que necesitaba, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, no es un buen día para una misión de este tipo —avisó Kakashi, observando como un rayo surcaba el cielo silenciosamente. Había notado la presencia de alguien más, sin embargo aún no lograba dar con la ubicación de la misma.

Con un grito Naruto corrió detrás de Sakura para ayudarla con la tarea, mientras Sai se mantenía sereno, observando alrededor sin disimulo, puesto que también se había percatado de algo extraño.

—Kakashi-sensei…—susurro el Anbu, volteando hacía el nombrado.

—Sí, parece que tenemos compañía —el ninja copia volteo hacía los árboles donde se encontraba el rubio, haciendo que éste frunciera aún más el ceño, bien, al parecer tendría que pelear.

Su mano derecha viajo rápidamente hacía su estuche de arcilla, empezando a formar animales pequeños para dar inicio con el C1. Estaba seguro que, aunque descubrieron su ubicación, no sabían quién era, algo que jugaba a su favor ya que no podrían reaccionar a tiempo con sus explosiones.

…O eso esperaba.

**/T&D/**

Una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar la tierra lo despertó de golpe, mareándose debido a lo rápido que se levantó. Algo somnoliento observó a su alrededor, otra explosión se escuchó y eso fue suficiente para que recordara dónde estaba y qué hacía allí.

—Obito —la voz de Zetsu no lo sorprendió, ya había sentido su presencia luego de la segunda explosión.

Iba a hacer caso omiso e intentar seguir durmiendo, sin embargo las siguientes palabras lo confundieron.

—Deidara está en peligro —informó la parte negra, justo cuando varías explosiones se empezaron a escuchar, una tras otra, acompañadas de fuertes temblores que parecían provocados por una fuerza sobrehumana.

Tobi cerró sus ojos intentando volver a dormir, ese no era su problema, además sería mejor, lo único diferente era que la muerte del artista se adelantaba. Sí, por supuesto, era mucho mejor que muriera así no enfrentaba sus sentimientos, tan cobarde como siempre.

En ese momento, como si de un flash se tratase, recordó uno de sus últimos pensamientos cuando fue aplastado por aquella roca por salvarle la vida a Kakashi.

_…No pude decirle a Rin que yo… la amo…_

Soltó un quejido, sintiendo como si alguien estuviera apretando su corazón sin piedad. ¿Por qué demonios, justo ese día, recordaba todo lo referente a su pasado?, ¿Por qué lo asociaba con el rubio? Quería creer que todo era producto del sueño que tenía, sin embargo el pensamiento de que Deidara podría morir comenzaba a hacer eco en su mente, voces susurrándole que hiciera algo, que no lo dejara ir.

Una explosión mucho más grande llamó su atención, volteó hacía el _campo de batalla_ distinguiendo unos cuantos rayos que sobresalían, una gran cortina de humo no le dejaba ver algo más que no fuera aquello. Y, una vez más, su mente se encargaba de recordarle todo lo amargo que vivió.

_Los ojos de Rin estaban completamente abiertos, lágrimas salían de estos y dos pequeños ríos de sangre salían de sus labios. Los ninjas a su alrededor observaban con sorpresa como Kakashi había atravesado el corazón de su compañera, aún si fue porque esta se interpuso, la había matado con su Raikiri._

_Obito se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía al ver al amor de su vida caer con un fuerte golpe al suelo. Su cuerpo sin vida hizo un ruido seco al tocar la tierra mojada, un ruido que le dejo sin respiración; la lluvia, el brazo llenó de sangre de su antiguo compañero y el dolor fue demasiado. _

_El Magenkyou Sharingan se dejó ver en su único ojo, mientras el de Kakashi despertaba justo cuando este quedaba inconsciente._

_Esos ninjas… No la contarían._

—¿Obito? —la voz de Zetsu lo devolvió a la realidad.

Algo salado hizo que relamiera sus labios, él… ¿Estaba llorando?

—Infórmame —su voz grave, fría y sin una pizca de sentimiento resonó con fuerza a pesar de estar al aire libre. No iba a dejar que los sentimientos lo inundaran, Deidara sabía protegerse solo y, además, no debía preocuparse por un simple miembro. Sí, seguiría negándolo, enamorarse no estaba en sus planes y, se suponía, que él solo amaba a Rin.

…Se suponía.

—Está enfrentándose con el equipo 7 —la parte blanca fue la encargada de hablar, no hacía falta que dijera algún nombre para que Tobi supiera quiénes conformaban ese equipo.

—¿Y…? —preguntó con paciencia, bajando de un salto del gran árbol en el que antes estuvo descansando, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer mojándolo suavemente.

—No le está yendo bien, no tiene suficiente arcilla y lo sabes —la parte negra recalcó el hecho de que el rubio estaba quedándose sin arcilla. No es que le importara la vida del mismo, solo no quería que por culpa de su muerte Obito decidiera matarlos a todos de una buena vez porque, aunque éste se negaba, Zetsu sabía a la perfección lo que sentía.

Tobi se encogió de hombros, no le importaba, pff, de todos modos ya era hora de que muriera. Entonces por qué…

¿Estaba yendo a la colina?

Acomodó su máscara y corrió aún más rápido, reconocía a la perfección el sonido de las explosiones de su compañero y estaba seguro que esos temblores no eran exactamente por su arcilla.

—_Esa debe ser Sakura _—pensó, cada vez que se acercaba más los sonidos de puñetazos al suelo retumbaban en sus oídos, lo que significaba que Deidara no estaba volando como siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué?

_Se está quedando sin arcilla y lo sabes._

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, sabía que esa estúpida misión no era la adecuada para su equipo, sin embargo había decidido que ellos la llevarían a cabo porque parecía ser la menos peligrosa y la más tranquila; algo que necesitaba debido a los planes que tenía en mente, ya que sabía que estaría cansado y con sueño.

—_Estúpida ninja médico _—pensó enfurruñado, el sueño y su corazón palpitando con un sentimiento de dolor y miedo ante lo que le pudiera pasar al rubio estaba comenzando a molestarle.

Sin embargo nada lo preparó para lo que sus ojos presenciaron cuando llegó a su destino y su mente decidió jugarle en contra nuevamente, con un recuerdo que lo cegó unos instantes.

_El Raikiri de Kakashi atravesando el corazón de Rin, la sangre cayendo al suelo y los ojos de su amor perdiendo color, perdiendo la vida._

Deidara tenía su único ojo visible abierto completamente, parecía sorprendido. Había estado esquivando los clones de Naruto, los golpes de Sakura que ocasionaban grandes cráteres en el suelo y los grandes animales de tinta que Sai lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo y, a pesar de estar lanzando sus bombas de arcilla cuidadosamente para que no se le acabara, no se percató de la presencia del ninja copia a sus espaldas. Y, para cuando volteo, fue demasiado tarde, el Raikiri atravesó sin piedad su estómago, ocasionando que un pequeño hilo de sangre, que fue creciendo gradualmente, saliera de sus labios entreabiertos, intentando tomar aire que nunca llegaba.

Los destellos de la técnica de Kakashi aún estaban desapareciendo cuando Obito presencio la escena, dejando su único ojo visible completamente abierto, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver al rubio ser atravesado de aquella manera, reviviendo aquel recuerdo que permanecía latente en su mente. Jamás creyó que volvería a sentir aquel sentimiento devastador, ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba, el ver como la persona que amaba moría o era lastimada.

Porque si, ¡Maldita sea sí!, lo amaba, ese maldito rubio entró en su corazón sin pedir permiso.

De un momento a otro la lluvia cayó con más fuerza, como si supiera lo que sentía en esos momentos, como si estuviera al tanto de la furia que comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

Antes de que perdiera el control Zetsu se multiplico, varios clones de este se dispersaron por el lugar atacando rápidamente al equipo 7, separándolos y haciendo que Kakashi sacará su brazo del cuerpo de Deidara. Este se tambaleo varias veces cayendo, finalmente, hacia atrás, algo que sucedió a cámara lenta bajo el sharingan de Obito.

Como si no quisiera oír nuevamente el golpe seco del cuerpo de la persona que amaba chocar contra el suelo se movió rápidamente, sus fuertes brazos tomaron a Deidara antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo y su capa se manchó de la sangre del mismo, mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía más y más.

—Tobi, vámonos —la voz de Zetsu hizo que volteara hacia este, apretó al rubio contra su cuerpo mientras lo levantaba al estilo princesa, aspirando el delicado aroma que tenía y que no desaparecía a pesar del olor a sangre que empezaba a hacerse más fuerte, la herida era grande, pero seguía respirando. Sus cabellos ya se encontraban completamente mojados debido a la lluvia que cada vez aumentaba más y más, empeorando la situación y haciendo que la herida doliera horrores, algo que le hacía saber a Tobi con la mueca de dolor que surcaba su rostro.

Varios kunais y un león de tinta se dirigieron hacia ambos, el equipo 7 estaba ocupado con todos los Zetsu's pero eso no significaba que los dejarían escapar. Lo que no sabían era que _Tobi_ estaba conteniéndose, ya que sabía que lo primero era atender a rubio si no quería que muriera en sus brazos.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver como el ojo de Deidara perdía algo de brillo, parecía que no lo distinguía bien ya que ni siquiera le había dicho algo por cargarlo de esa manera.

—No es momento para dormir, senpai —murmuro con la voz chillona y fingida que utilizaba siempre, solo que esta vez se oía más apagada. Sin prestar atención a las técnicas mortales que se dirigían a ambos empezó a desaparecer como siempre lo hacía, mientras Zetsu desaparecía bajo la tierra.

Un Rasen Shuriken de parte de Naruto se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo Tobi desapareció por completo, junto Zetsu y sus clones.

—¿Ese no era…? — susurro Naruto, arrepintiéndose de haber lanzado su técnica a pesar de que no les dio; intento que los demás no notaran su estado de Shock y rápidamente hizo una mueca de enfado, como si el que se hubieran escapado fuera lo más imperdonable el universo.

—¿Qué hacía Akatsuki aquí? —preguntó Sakura con la respiración algo agitada, dar tantos puñetazos la había cansado un poco.

—Lo mismo que nosotros tal vez, aunque ahora no podremos completar la misión —respondió Sai, observando todo el terreno destrozado por explosiones, puñetazos y unos cuantos Rasengan, además de la intensa lluvia que amenazaba con convertirse en un verdadero diluvio.

Kakashi, por su parte, se mantenía absorto, observando el lugar donde habían desaparecido los enemigos. Por un instante creyó haber sentido esa mirada anteriormente, una de sorpresa mezclada con un odio a punto de crecer.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, intentando apartar tales ideas que, en ese momento, le parecían absurdas.

—Bien, parece que no podremos completar esta misión, en marcha, debemos informar a Tsunade-sama —con un tono tranquilo volteó dispuesto a empezar la marcha hacía Konoha, parecía que aquella pelea y la sangre que cubría su brazo derecho no habían significado nada.

Aunque si era o no era así, nadie lo sabía.

**/T&D/**

Apareció en medio de la cueva sin importarle si alguien lo veía o no, ahora lo importante era curar la enorme herida de Deidara que cada vez sangraba más y más. Algo que, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba empezando a desesperarlo.

—Llama a Konan —ordenó a Zetsu con su verdadera voz, casi sin darse cuenta estaba olvidando quién aparentaba ser. Sin embargo _su compañero_ no dijo nada y acató la orden al instante, no sintió la presencia de alguno de los miembros cerca por lo que no se preocupó demasiado.

Con extremo cuidado colocó al rubio en el suelo, éste ya se encontraba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y no quería moverlo más, por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo de que muriera en sus brazos, miedo de haber llegado tarde, _miedo de perderlo._

Le quitó la capa, ya completamente mojada, dejándolo recostado sobre ella y con la herida al descubierto, su mano se posó sobre su corazón, sintiendo como sus latidos se hacían cada vez más lentos.

—¿Tobi me llam…? —la pregunta de la peli-azul quedó en el aire al ver como el suelo de la guarida empezaba a llenarse de la sangre del explosivo miembro de Akatsuki. Sin que Tobi dijera algo se acercó rápidamente arrodillándose a su lado, aunque casi nunca las usara, ella poseía habilidades curativas que, aunque no eran de gran nivel, podrían servir de algo.

Colocó sus delicadas manos sobre la gran herida y un destello azul empezó a formarse en estas, comenzando así la curación. Lo normal era que el color del chakra sea de color verde, sin embargo Konan era diferente y Obito lo sabía, por lo que no se preocupó al ver ciertas diferencias en la técnica de curación.

—Ryō no Jutsu —musitó a la par que el color azulado en sus manos aumentaba, la herida era considerablemente grande y requería de toda su concentración el cerrarla, luego habría tiempo para preguntas, la sangre perdida era mucha.

Detrás de la máscara y la actuación, Obito observaba casi ausente el pálido rostro de Deidara, su ojo viajo hacia sus brazos, llenos de la sangre del mismo al igual que su capa.

**_No te mueras._**

Es verdad, nunca creyó volver a sentir lo mismo que sintió por Rin.

Sí, _sintió_, porque estaba seguro que todo su corazón pertenecía a la persona que estaba entre la vida y la muerte a causa del Raikiri.

**_No me dejes._**

Casi inconscientemente y para sorpresa de Konan, la cual seguía concentrada en su tarea, llevó una de sus manos hacia las del rubio, tomándola con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

**_¿El destino quiere que lo admita?_**

Sus ojos estaban secos, ya no quería llorar, un odio descomunal creció dentro de él. Definitivamente destrozaría Konoha, destrozaría ese mundo, y haría mucho más si los ojos de Deidara no se abrían.

**_Te amo._**

Un apretón en su mano hizo que volviera a bajar la vista, un jadeo salió de los labios del rubio, uno de dolor. Sin embargo eso era una buena señal, observó a Konan, la cual empezaba a sudar debido al esfuerzo. Parecía que no se daría por vencida hasta que la herida estuviera completamente cerrada.

—Konan —ni siquiera intentó hacer la voz de Tobi, ella ya sabía de su identidad y su mente no estaba como para imitar al enmascarado ruidoso—… ¿Estará bien? —preguntó casi con miedo, deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, deseando que la peli-azul le dijera que se recuperaría.

Al menos que le dijera que podría sobrevivir en lo que buscaba otro médico, incluso sería capaz de secuestrar a Tsunade si era necesario.

Pero, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Necesitaba que le dijera que todo estaría bien!

—Sí, creo... —un jadeo de cansancio salió de los labios de la Akatsuki, mientras el destello azul disminuía levemente—, necesitara descansar demasiado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez una hora, dos, tres. Sin embargo no podría describir el alivio que lo invadió cuando Konan le informó que todo estaba bien, la chica parecía completamente cansada, aún así una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, después de todo practicar Ninjutsu Médico si había servido para algo.

Luego de decir un casi inaudible gracias volvió a tomar al rubio entre sus brazos, indicándole a Zetsu que ayudara a la peli-azul y que limpiara el charco de sangre que ni siquiera quería ver, además de conseguir otra capa para el joven.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la habitación de Deidara, traspasando la pared sin siquiera abrir la puerta y recostándolo en la cama. Sabía que no despertaría por lo que se tomó la libertad de retirar su máscara, dejando a la vista su rostro y la cicatriz que adornaba la mitad de este.

Sentía el rastro de lágrimas a la perfección, no le tomó importancia y con cuidado retiró algunos mechones rubios que se habían pegado en el rostro del artista justo cuando Zetsu aparecía ante él con un paño y agua fría para limpiar al joven.

—Me conoces —fue lo único que dijo Obito, tomando las cosas que le ofrecía y quitándose la capa que él mismo llevaba, se sentó en el borde del blando colchón y levantó la rota remera de Deidara, mojando el paño para empezar a pasarlo por el abdomen de éste con sumo cuidado, la herida estaba demasiado fresca a pesar del Ninjutsu médico que Konan aplicó en él.

—Te has enamorado —no fue una pregunta, la parte negra podía ser... muy directa.

Al no recibir respuesta y al ver que su _compañero_ no iba a responder decidió desaparecer de la habitación, aún debía limpiar aquello y buscar otra capa; al parecer dentro de poco tendría la nueva misión de proteger al rubio explosivo, estaba seguro de eso.

Obito se mantuvo en silencio y no pudo contener el impulso de dejar el paño a un lado y acariciar lentamente el rostro de Deidara. Sintiendo que aquello no era suficiente se quitó el guante que siempre llevaba, asustándose al sentir lo frío que estaba.

—No te preocupes —murmuro, su verdadera voz haciendo eco en la habitación—, no puedo decirte lo que siento —sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo al decir aquello, se permitió inclinarse levemente para depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del contrario, mordiéndose los labios al no poder hacer algo más—… Pero, al menos, _Tobi_ estará a tu lado… **_Protegiéndote_**.


	2. Robo

Acarició los rubios cabellos con ternura, estos estaban completamente sueltos, desparramados en toda la almohada y dándole un aspecto angelical al chico que parecía dormir plácidamente. Y a Obito no le hubiera importado para nada que durmiera lo que quisiera si le daba tal vista, sin embargo el rubio no estaba durmiendo por gusto propio, parecía estar inconsciente desde aquel día en el que fue atravesado por el Raikiri. Si bien sabía que esa era una técnica poderosa con ese día se cumplían dos semanas, ¿Cuánto más estaría inconsciente? No podía evitar preocuparse, los pensamientos y las pesadillas no lo abandonaban, esas pesadillas que le decían que no despertaría, esos pensamientos que le susurraban que fue su culpa.

—Por lo menos recupero color —murmuro soltando un suspiro, faltaba poco para que la noche cayera y, a pesar de que Zetsu no le había dicho nada, sabía que estaba retrasando los planes por lo ocurrido y que no podía seguir de esa manera. Pero no se le ocurría nada más, no quería separarse de Deidara, quería que abriera los ojos y lo mirara una vez más, aún si era una mirada asesina, aún si lo mandaba a volar, quería que despertara.

¡Pero maldición! Parecía estar en un genjutsu en vez de inconsciente, incluso cuando le limpiaba el rostro o verificaba que todo estuviera bien con las heridas no despertaba, no se movía, hasta creería que estaba muerto de no ser por su tranquila respiración. ¿Qué si estaba impaciente? Pff

¡Impaciente era poco!

Pateo la cama con molestia, apretando los puños con ira contenida. Esos últimos días fueron los peores, ni siquiera había salido como Tobi a molestar a los demás miembros, no, no tenía humor, tenía unas ansias asesinas que se podía sentir a kilómetros y no podía arriesgarse a que se dieran cuenta de ello.

—Ah claro, no puedo olvidarme de él —susurro con sarcasmo, dejando de acariciar las hebras doradas para poder asesinar mentalmente a Hidan, últimamente se estaba fijando demasiado en el rubio y digamos que él era algo… Posesivo.

Se levantó en un intento por calmarse, caminando como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación y el ceño completamente fruncido no se percató cuando Zetsu apareció de la nada, observando casi con diversión las reacciones del contrario.

—Estás volviendo a ser como antes, Obito —el nombrado dio un brinco, mirando con molestia a la _planta_.

—No —negó con voz ultratumba, poniéndose la máscara para salir de una buena vez en días—, ¿Cómo van los planes?

—Un poco retrasados. Hace unos días debían ir tras el Sanbi, solo tenemos al Gobi, Nanabi, Ichibi y Nibi.

— Lo sé, apenas se recupere iremos tras él.

Salió de la habitación soltando un suspiro, todos se encontraban en la cueva ya que no había mandado a nadie a alguna misión. Necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas y no estaba para preocuparse por si alguna fallaba, estaba fastidiado. Sin embargo ya habían sido 14 días, debía ir a hablar con Pain para que se encargara de enviar a los demás miembros en busca de los Bijuus y que dejara de lado al Sanbi, no quería que cuando Deidara despertara intentara explotar la cueva por haber perdido la misión.

Camino lentamente por el oscuro pasillo, sabiendo que Zetsu se había quedado en la habitación para cuidar al rubio aún sin habérselo dicho. Sonrió, no dejaría que nada más le pasara, recordaba a la perfección los primeros planes que tuvo para su nuevo compañero.

_Hacerlo luchar contra Uchiha Sasuke para probarlo, obviamente Deidara moriría, pero no es como si le importara, lo que necesitaba era ver las habilidades del primero._

Contuvo una risa, esa idea se veía tan lejana, en ese mismo instante con solo pensar en dejar que alguien más tocara al rubio le hervía la sangre. Doblo a la izquierda, permitiéndose pensar por unos momentos en… su antiguo amor.

**Nohara Rin.**

¿Sentía lo mismo por ella? Por más que intentaba recordar el sentimiento que le embargaba el pensar en Rin, por más que intentaba recordar el sentimiento que lo llevo a aceptar el trato de Madara, no lo encontraba. Era como si se hubiera extinguido, como si la presencia de Deidara hubiera llenado su corazón, sacando todo lo demás para siempre, porque estaba seguro que el amor que sentía por el rubio no desaparecería, ni en esos momentos ni nunca.

Salió de sus pensamientos al llegar a la _habitación _de Pain, el verdadero no se encontraba allí pero con hablar con uno de sus cuerpos era más que suficiente. Solo esperaba que cuando terminara de arreglar las misiones y volviera a la habitación, el rubio estuviera despierto, quería escuchar su voz de una buena vez, ¡No aguantaba más!

**Konoha**

—¿Por qué tardaron una semana en llegar? Se trataba de la recolección de unas cuantas hierbas —el tono de la Godaime fue tranquilo, sin embargo se notaba que no le había causado gracia el hecho de que hayan retrasado tanto la misión.

—Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, tuvimos un inconveniente con Akatsuki y hemos tenido que buscar otro lugar algo más alejado para conseguir las hierbas —se disculpó Sakura dando un paso al frente, algo nerviosa porque, a decir verdad, era cierto que se retrasaron demasiado para una misión tan simple.

—¿Akatsuki? —la rubia observo a Naruto y Kakashi se apresuró a aclarar.

—Al parecer nosotros fuimos los que lo tomamos por sorpresa, no estaban siguiéndonos.

—Necesito que me digan su ubicación exacta en ese entonces y qué fue lo que ocurrió —demando poniéndose completamente seria, el tema era delicado y algunos Bijuus habían sido capturados, no quería que atraparan al Uzumaki.

Luego de un tiempo y con el extraño silencio de Naruto, el ninja copia relató todo lo sucedido, desde su llegada hasta la retirada completamente extraña del hombre enmascarado.

—¿No reconociste la técnica? —preguntó algo sorprendida, aunque a ella tampoco se le hacía familiar la manera en la que se habían retirado.

—Era una muy rara-ttebayo! Y… —el rubio, el cual se había mantenido callado, dudo un poco antes de continuar—, el… esto… ¿Creen que habrá muerto? —al ver la mirada de confusión de los demás, carraspeo un poco y aclaró— El chico de Akatsuki, al que Kakashi-sensei atravesó con el Raikiri.

—Es una técnica mortal y puede que así haya sido si atravesó su estómago, a menos que lo hayan atendido a tiempo —respondió Tsunade, sobándose la sien con irritación al recibir esas noticias.

—Sin embargo, tendría que tener tan buena habilidad como Tsunade-sama —apuntó Sakura, como si quisiera aclarar que era más posible que estuviera muerto.

Apenas termino de decir aquello ninguno de los presentes paso por alto el hecho de que Naruto apretó fuertemente sus puños, como si no quisiera que aquello pasara.

—Kakashi, necesito que avises a los escuadrones Anbu que protegen al Sanbi que se mantengan alerta, aquel lugar está cerca del lago donde se encuentra ese Bijuu. No podemos permitir que lo capturen.

—Entendido —Kakashi parecía algo desconfiado, estaba casi seguro que esos dos estaban allí para recoger hierbas y no para ir tras el Sanbi. Sin embargo era la palabra de la Godaime por lo que no podía decir ni hacer nada al respecto.

—Pueden retirarse a descansar, no los enviaré a ninguna otra misión por ahora.

Con un asentimiento los cuatro se retiraron y Shizune entró al despacho con unos papeles que la rubia debía firmar.

—Shizune —murmuro Tsunade, volteando su asiento para observar por la gran ventana que allí había—, ¿Naruto ha visto algo? —preguntó pensativa, las reacciones del rubio eran como si conociera a ese Akatsuki y no quisiera que le pasara nada, o eso daba entender con la mueca de preocupación que formó al escuchar que probablemente estaría muerto. Tal vez eran paranoias de ella y en realidad no era nada, pero no estaba de más intentar investigar un poco.

—¿Eh? No, Tsunade-sama. Aunque… —hizo una mueca como si estuviera pensando— Antes de partir a la misión, tenía una cara de… esto, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Muy feliz, aunque él siempre es así —la pelinegra rió restándole importancia y siguió acomodando los papeles, sin embargo la rubia no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Soltó un suspiro negando, Naruto era una caja de sorpresas y esperaba que aquello no fuera algo de lo que preocuparse.

**Calles de Konoha**

El Uzumaki se había alejado del grupo, aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía para comer ramen e ir a dormir, si dijera que no había extrañado su cama mentiría. Su mente no dejaba de recordar al Akatsuki y, a pesar de que era un criminal de rango S, no podía estar más feliz, ¡Era él! ¡Lo había encontrado!

_—__¡KATSU! __—__Deidara hizo explotar en hilera varios escarabajos, causando enormes cráteres en el suelo y dificultándole la movilidad al equipo 7._

_Naruto estaba preparando un Rasengan cuando el viento sopló fuertemente, ocasionando que los dorados cabellos de Deidara se movieran con fuerza, marcando aún más su rostro y su único ojo visible que, a pesar de verse algo cansado debido al esfuerzo, reflejaba un intenso brillo azul._

_—__¡NARUTO! __—_l_a voz de Sakura lo alertó, dio un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una gran explosión a duras penas, sin embargo su mente aún estaba pensando en el rostro de su contrincante. Se veía tan… familiar._

Volvió a la realidad cuando llegó a Ichiraku, estaba seguro, definitivamente era él.

—… Deidara —susurro con una radiante sonrisa antes de adentrarse al local para pedir su preciado ramen.

**Cueva Akatsuki**

Salió de la habitación de Pain aún más molesto, resulta que ya había enviado a los miembros hace rato en busca de los Bijuu y él partiéndose la cabeza. ¡Estúpido Nagato! ¿Qué demonios se creía para hacer todo a su antojo? Camino con pasos fuertes entre la oscuridad de la cueva, con razón no se había cruzado casi con nadie, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Estaba a punto de soltar un grito de pura rabia cuando diviso a Konan acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz de la vida.

Bufo con molestia dispuesto a esquivarla e ignorarla por completo, sin embargo la voz alegre y orgullosa de la misma lo impidió al instante.

—Ya ha despertado —ni ella misma creía que había avanzado tanto en sus técnicas curativas cuando había creído que éstas no servían de mucho.

—¡Genial Konan-chan! ¡¿Puedo ir a verlo?! —su voz chillona hizo aparición, le hubiera gustado decirle que hizo un buen trabajo, es más, le hubiera encantado no tener que usar esa voz; sin embargo Hidan se acercaba tranquilamente en dirección a ellos y no podía usar su verdadero tono.

—¿Hidan? —preguntó la peli-azul, haciendo la pregunta que Tobi deseaba formular.

—Ah, quería ver a la rubia, ¿Ya está despierta? —incluso cuando Deidara no estaba presente lo llamaba así, simplemente se había acostumbrado y, a pesar de todas las bromas y apodos que le ponía, le tenía aprecio.

—Eh…yo…—la chica podía sentir la casi amenazante mirada de Obito sobre ella, titubeo unos segundos antes de responder— En… En estos momentos pidió ver a…Tobi yo… Te avisaré cuando esté disponible —dicho esto se fue rápidamente, impidiendo que Hidan hiciera otra pregunta y evitando la mirada asesina del verdadero líder.

—¿Pidió verte? —preguntó el inmortal algo incrédulo, levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

—¡Deidara-senpai quiere ver a Tobi porque es un buen chico! —con una fingida voz alegre _Tobi_ corrió por los largos pasillos de la cueva bajo la atenta mirada de Hidan, el cual tan solo se encogió de hombros, resignándose a _esperar su turno_ para ver al rubio explosivo.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la visión del inmortal dejó de saltar, mientras sus labios formaban una línea recta.

_Celos._

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, ¿No era que se llevaban mal?

Otro sentimiento que creía que no volvería a sentir, los malditos celos. Tal vez debería poner una nueva regla en Akatsuki, sí, eso sería lo mejor.

_Nadie, excepto Tobi, puede tocar a Deidara._

Sí, le gustaba esa regla, solo tenía que hacer que Pain hiciera que los demás la cumplieran, directa o indirectamente, y todo estaría bien.

Con una sonrisa divertida detuvo sus pasos frente a la habitación del artista, tocando levemente y recibiendo un pequeño gruñido como respuesta. En otras circunstancias hubiera entrado gritando y saltando por todos lados, cosa que en ese momento no haría, ya que tenía miedo de que, si el rubio hacía algún movimiento brusco o intentaba explotarlo, la herida se abriera. Un miedo tonto tal vez.

—Tobi —la voz desganada de Deidara lo recibió apenas dio un paso dentro del cuarto. El rubio se encontraba con una expresión cansada mientras uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su abdomen y el otro tapaba sus ojos, no necesitaba verlo para saber quién era.

—Hola senpai —intentó no gritar, acercándose con lentitud al otro mientras sentía un alivio descomunal al verlo despierto.

Dos grandes y hermosos _-bajo su punto de vista-_ ojos azules hicieron que se detuviera en seco. Deidara no llevaba puesta su mirilla y, cuando quitó su brazo para observar a su compañero, éste se quedó de piedra con un solo pensamiento en mente.

_Hermoso._

—Tú… — murmuro el rubio, sentándose con cuidado.

—Ah, yo lo ayudo senpai —con un tono inocente se acercó al artista, tomándolo del brazo con la misma delicadeza con la que le tomó de la mano cuando Konan lo estaba curando, como si se fuera a romper.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro del explosivo rubio, no le gustaba que le ayudaran, mucho menos Tobi; sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para insultarle como le hubiera gustado. Incluso si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente dudaba de que pudiera haber hecho la gran cosa, ya que aunque el enmascarado tuviera sus característicos guantes puestos pudo sentir a la perfección la calidez que emanaba.

—Me trajiste tú —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

—Eh… sí. ¡Las explosiones despertaron a Tobi! —elevó el tono de voz como solía hacerlo, soltando a Deidara y alejándose solo lo necesario, en momentos como esos odiaba no poder tenerlo a su lado como quería.

—¿Y los de Konoha?

—Esto… Tobi no pudo vengar a su senpai porque sangraba mucho —explicó rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de pena por no haberlo hecho—. Así que hui para curar su herida.

—¡IDIOTA! —Obito, detrás de la máscara, no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al ver como el carácter explosivo del rubio volvía a aparecer mientras un suave y tierno sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de éste al oír lo último—, no necesito que nadie me vengue, hm —se quejó como un niño pequeño, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado para agregar, luego de unos segundos, un pequeño y casi inaudible 'gracias'.

—De nada senpai —respondió, el escuchar eso del orgulloso de su compañero era suficiente para mantenerlo alegre todo el día—. Ah, pero Pain-sama dijo que debemos ir por el Sanbi, ¿Está bien si le digo que iremos en una semana, senpai? —de hecho iba a hacer eso sin preguntarle, después de todo él era el líder y si así lo quería podían tardar todo lo que quisieran. Sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que no debía actuar sin consultar, ya que la mayoría de veces el rubio podía ser muy curioso y atar cabos rápidamente, algo que no le convenía en esos momentos, no quería pelearse con él.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, hm —se negó rápidamente,_ tal y como lo supuse _pensó Obito frunciendo el ceño, Deidara aún no tenía la energía suficiente, Kakashi y su estúpido Raikiri—. Si ya dio la orden, iremos hoy mismo —fingiendo que todo estaba bien se levantó con algo de dificultad, intentando acostumbrarse al movimiento de su abdomen.

—No —casi inconscientemente su verdadera voz salió a flote, haciendo que Deidara lo observara con confusión y algo de sorpresa—. Si mi senpai aún no se recupera, Tobi le dirá a Pain que espere, porque es un buen chico —rápidamente volvió a su tono inocente y juguetón, obviamente que Pain iba a esperar, si el rubio lo deseaba incluso lo dejaba sin misiones.

_Tch, lo que es enamorarse._

Rodó los ojos ante sus pensamientos, sin embargo era la pura verdad, prácticamente estaba a los pies del explosivo artista sin que éste lo supiera, podría pedirle incluso que destrozara una aldea y lo haría, no dudaría, no por él.

—Te dije que estoy bien, hm. Ahora sal, estaré listo en unos minutos —sintió una pequeña molestia cuando volteó de forma brusca, realmente aún sentía como si la herida estuviera fresca, pero no por eso estaría sin hacer nada. ¡Estaba en Akatsuki!, una organización de criminales que, claramente, no estaba para juegos.

Obito negó levemente, aprovechando que Deidara estaba de espaldas a él y no le veía. Simplemente no quería que vaya, si le había dicho aquello era porque, en parte, todos los miembros debían ser informados de sus misiones y no podía dejarlo de lado, sobretodo porque él era el más importante de todos.

—Está bien…—murmuro, dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de voltear al rubio y verificar que su herida estuviera bien, sin embargo detuvo su mano a medio camino, no podía,**_ no debía_**—, entonces Tobi cuidara de su senpai —afirmo divertido, bajando la mano con rapidez mientras sentía una presión en su pecho, esa presión que le decía que hiciera algo más, que no se quedara sin demostrar lo que sentía como lo hizo en el pasado.

— ¿Tú… bastardo… —un aura asesina se formó alrededor de Deidara, el cual volteó dispuesto a mandarlo a volar de una buena vez. ¡No era ningún debilucho como para que lo cuidara!— ¿Dónde…?—musitó confundido, Tobi había desaparecido del cuarto.

Masculló un par de maldiciones decidiendo prepararse de una buena vez y no pensar más en el enmascarado, en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente estaba casi seguro que soñó con él o, al menos, lo tuvo presente todo el tiempo. Cuando Kakashi lo atravesó de aquella manera la primera persona que apareció en su mente fue Tobi, ¿No se suponía que cuando creías estar a punto de morir, tenías un _flash back _de toda tu vida? ¿Por qué lo único que lleno sus pensamientos fueron él y sus ''Senpai''?

Aunque quisiera hacerse el ciego sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia el ruidoso de su compañero, sentimientos que _no deberían _estar ahí y que lo atormentaban cada vez que éste lo abrazaba o le decía cosas tiernas consciente o no de que las decía.

Con un suspiro acompañado de un gruñido termino de acomodar su capa y el estuche de arcilla completamente lleno para esa ocasión, según la información el Sanbi estaba sin Jinchuriki lo cual no le permitiría amplificar su poder, o eso esperaba.

Salió de la habitación con pasos firmes a pesar de la molestia que aún le provocaba la herida, no es como si se fuera a rezagar por ello. En el camino se cruzó con Itachi, el cual le miró como queriendo verificar que estuviera bien antes de seguir su camino como si nada. Deidara creyó que había sido su imaginación, ¿El Uchiha preocupándose por alguien? Mejor dicho, ¿Preocupándose por él?

Le restó importancia a algo que, él creía, era producto de su imaginación y siguió su camino hacia la salida de la cueva, estaba seguro que Tobi llegaría en cualquier momento. Y no se equivocó.

—¡Senpai! —gritó el enmascarado corriendo hacia su dirección, Deidara cerró su ojo inconscientemente preparándose para el fuerte abrazo que seguramente le daría, algo que, para su sorpresa, no paso—, dijo Pain-sama que terminemos la misión lo más rápido posible y sin distracciones —informó de una manera adorable, sin percatarse de la acción del contrario.

—¿Días?, hm —preguntó el rubio comenzando a salir, intentando esconder el sonrojo que, seguramente, apareció en su rostro por pensar que el enmascarado le abrazaría.

_Tobi _se quedó callado, él había dicho lo de apresurarse para acabar con eso y que su _adoración _pudiera volver y descansar, ya que no le daría misiones hasta cerciorarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo si le ponía una fecha límite, ¿No estaría presionándolo?

—¿Tobi? —Deidara volteó hacía su compañero con confusión, incluso ya había invocado dos aves de arcilla y el enmascarado seguía sin responder a su pregunta.

—Tres —murmuro con algo de duda, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío con los cálculos de cuánto tardarían en llegar y volver, más lo que tardarían en atraparlo y por si el rubio se comenzaba a sentir mal. ¡Mierda! No contó con que le preguntara eso.

El artista tan solo hizo una mueca y subió de un salto al ave, siendo imitado por el contrario y alzando vuelo al instante, según la información que tenían el Sanbi se encontraba en un lago no muy lejos de su ubicación por lo que llegarían rápido y sin problemas.

**Konoha**

—Estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí-ttebayo! —se quejó Naruto, dando vuelta prácticamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance. ¡No encontraba el maldito pergamino con la información!

Comenzaba a desesperarse, esa era la única pista que tenía y la única información que había conseguido del Clan Uzumaki. Y ahora resulta que en todo el desorden de su departamento lo había perdido, ¿Y si había pasado un gato, una rata o lo que sea y se lo había llevado? No descartaba la posibilidad, ya que todo era un completo desastre con envases de ramen por todos lados y el pergamino era pequeño, lo suficiente para que cualquier roedor pudiera tomarlo y salir campante por donde había entrado.

Cuando estaba por crear diez mil clones de ser necesario para buscarlo lo encontró, estaba dentro de un envase vacío debajo del colchón. ¿Cómo demonios había…? Ah, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, ni él sabía por qué todo estaba como estaba, incluso no se sorprendería si había alguna rata por su ropa.

—Creo que limpiaré todo esto, casi me doy un susto de muerte-ttebayo —murmuro observando el pequeño pergamino con un alivio extremo, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió nuevamente, con una sonrisa feliz adornando sus labios.

En aquel papel estaba escrito los nombres de los últimos Uzumakis, los últimos que vivieron antes de que el Clan quedara extinguido, a excepción de él claro. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Fácil, uno de esos días en los que pensaba y ponía en duda todo lo que lo rodeaba, se percató del símbolo que siempre llevaba en su vestimenta, dándose cuenta también de que no sabía nada de ello a pesar de usarlo todos los días. A pesar de que le preguntó a media aldea y a Tsunade nadie le respondió de la manera correcta, por lo que, enojado y decidido, hurgó entre los registros de la Torre Hokage. Estuvo durante horas ahí dentro hasta encontrar ese maldito pergamino, más pequeño que cualquier otra cosa, estaba seguro que ahí faltaban nombres, ya que había una parte quemada y por eso mismo estaba tan achicado, sin embargo lo poco que había escrito allí le había servido y demasiado.

Suspirando aliviado lo guardo dentro de su estuche, saliendo con rapidez por la ventana para ir directo a la Torre. Cuando estaba comiendo ramen se le había ocurrido una idea, una idea que le había quitado cualquier rastro de sueño para dar paso a una energía inagotable.

¡Capturaría a ese Akatsuki!

**/T&D/**

—Sasuke, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —la voz de Karin sonaba preocupada, se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la Aldea de la Hoja, escondidos entre arbustos y ocultando su chackra para no ser sorprendidos.

—Kabuto no es de fiar —apuntó Juugo, apoyando indirectamente a la pelirroja.

—Dejen de ser tan miedosos, ¡Solo vamos a robar una tumba! —gritó Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladina, completamente emocionado con la idea de hurgar entre las tumbas de los caídos ninjas de Konoha.

—Dejen de gritar —siseó Sasuke con molestia, comenzando a moverse para entrar de una buena vez en la Aldea, debían terminar con todo eso lo más rápido posible.

—Aun así… —susurro Karin algo insegura, siguiendo al pelinegro al igual que los otros dos—, ¿No creen que es algo raro?, Kabuto robo las demás tumbas y no esta, ¿Por qué nosotros? —ella nunca cuestionaba las decisiones del Uchiha, pero esa vez era diferente, la _nueva serpiente _no le daba buena espina y justamente el que los hubiera mandado a Konoha le hacía pensar aún peor.

—Sasuke, ¿De qué hablaron? — preguntó Juugo, debió haberle ofrecido algo realmente bueno para que Sasuke haya aceptado volver a la Aldea para robar una simple tumba.

El pelinegro tan solo lo ignoro, había burlado la seguridad con la ayuda de su Sharingan y, antes de adentrarse, todos hicieron un sello, siendo envueltos por una nube de humo que desapareció al instante, dejando ver a cuatro personas completamente diferentes.

**Henge No Jutsu.**

Escabulléndose entre la gente Sasuke agradeció infinitamente que dejaran de hacer preguntas estúpidas, intentando por todos los medios esconder bien su chackra y esquivando a cualquier ninja disimuladamente. Lo único que le faltaba era que Naruto lo reconociera por el estúpido lazo que decía tener con él y arruinara todo el plan, debían terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

Era verdad lo que dijo Juugo, lo que Kabuto le ofreció nadie más podía dárselo, es por eso mismo que había aceptado el trato. Después de todo no le costaba demasiado robar una simple tumba y salir de allí, no es como si Konoha fuera una especie de _deja vú _a la que no quería acercarse, simplemente aquello era estúpido.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro al divisar el _cementerio_ de la Aldea, estaba exactamente donde lo recordaba y, para su suerte, tan solo se encontraban los estudiantes de la Academia dejando flores frescas en las tumbas.

Con un movimiento de cabeza de parte del Uchiha Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu desaparecieron de su lugar, encargándose al instante de los niños que se encontraban haciendo el mantenimiento y colocándose en diferentes puntos para hacer guardia.

Sasuke ni siquiera presto atención, comenzando a leer los nombres de todas las lapidas hasta llegar a la indicada.

**_Nohara Rin._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Henge No Jutsu~ <strong>Jutsu de transformación


	3. Acercándome, ¿Captura?

**Nota_ S**i entraron a mi perfil saben por qué no pude subirlo ayer. ¡Lo siento! Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca u.u Esta vez no responderé reviews porque podría darles spoiler y no, no quiero hacerlo x'D

Así que solo agradeceré, muchas gracias_** Tobey Cooper _ ReginaRyddle _ IPE _ Azucena7 _ Aome-Hime _ ed2735 _**

¡Sus comentarios me animan mucho!

* * *

><p>—¡Por favor Obaa-chan! —las suplicas del rubio podían escucharla media aldea, y es que prácticamente gritaba que le creyera, ¡No podía quedar así!<p>

—Naruto —la Senju habló con seriedad, lo que le dijo Naruto le pareció un disparate y no estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo—, es casi imposible que sea precisamente _ese _Akatsuki. Los pergaminos están dañados y los nombres borrosos, no te enviaré en busca de alguien completamente desconocido.

—¡No es un desconocido! —gritó molesto, ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? Si bien era verdad que el escrito estaba borroso, coincidía en algunas letras con el nombre del Akatsuki y, además, este tenía los mismos rasgos que él. Si se equivocaba no importaba, tan solo quería confirmarlo, ¿Por qué Tsunade se oponía tanto? ¡Era un ninja y el mejor, no debía ponerle tantas trabas!

—No voy a enviarte a las garras de Akatsuki solo porque tengas una absurda hipótesis —sentenció con la voz más calmada que encontró, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Naruto apretó los puños formando una línea recta con sus labios, señal de estar conteniéndose. No era una _absurda hipótesis_, no era algo que él invento, era algo que estaba en el único maldito papel del Clan Uzumaki y lo que podría ser la pista de su único familiar con vida. Si es que lo era, claro.

Comenzaba a sentir odio hacia la Hokage y no quería eso, por lo que murmurando un _piénsalo, por favor _volteo saliendo del despacho, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

—Tsunade-sama… —murmuro Shizune con preocupación, a pedido del Uzumaki se habían quedado para oír la charla.

—Lo sé —respondió en el mismo tono, no podía negarle a Naruto el intentar encontrar a algún familiar, mucho menos en esos momentos que ya sabía quién eran sus padres. ¡Pero no podía enviarlo a las garras de esos criminales! Aunque tal vez aquello debió guardárselo para ella misma, seguramente el Uzumaki estaría creyendo que tan solo significaba un arma para ella, algo al que proteger, algo que no debía meterse en la guerra. Suspiro con cansancio, por culpa de sus palabras… ¿Tendría que cumplir con el _capricho _del rubio?

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, un ave mensajera entro con velocidad por la ventana entreabierta y se posó frente a ella, moviendo sus alas exageradamente para dar a entender la importancia del mensaje.

Con la misma rapidez Shizune se encargó de tomar el recado y leerlo en voz alta, informando a la rubia sobre la situación del Sanbi.

—Envía al equipo 9, ¡No permitan que se escapen, captúrenlos! —ordeno con firmeza, si conseguía a alguno de sus miembros podría obtener información de los mismos, consiguiendo que le dijeran quién era ese tal Deidara para quitarle a Naruto la estúpida idea de que éste tenía algo que ver con él.

Si, era un plan perfecto… O eso esperaba.

**En el lago**

Cuando llegaron no creyeron que la guardia estuviera aumentada unas cincuenta veces, mucho menos que los Anbu fueran de élite.

Tardaron tres horas en llegar a su destino y, a pesar de querer terminar rápidamente con eso, no les fue posible al encontrarse con casi un ejército de Anbus, fastidioso, cabe destacar.

—¡Tobi! —gritó Deidara, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado, el idiota de su compañero estaba corriendo alrededor del Sanbi sin preocupación alguna, esquivando a la mayoría de Anbus y dejando fuera de combate a unos cuantos.

Él, por su parte, se encontraba sobre su ave de arcilla, tirando bombazos a diestra y siniestra, explotando a más de uno para su orgullo. Sin embargo eso no impedía que su mirada se desviara hacía el enmascarado cada vez que podía, su estómago ardía y, aunque quisiera, no podía bajar para ayudarlo, además de que su especialidad no era precisamente el Taijutsu.

De un momento a otro y como si ocurriera en cámara lenta una técnica de Suiton chocó fuertemente contra el ave, haciendo que se tambaleara varias veces y obligando a Deidara a abandonarlo de un salto, cayendo sobre el agua.

—Tch, no puede ser — susurro casi con rabia, los Anbus parecían parásitos a su alrededor.

—¡Senpai! —gritó Obito con su fingida voz chillona, llegando _misteriosamente _a un lado del rubio con gran facilidad. A él también le estaba empezando a irritar la situación, tal vez podría matar a todos sin problema alguno si estuviera solo, sin embargo teniendo la máscara de Tobi no podría actuar como tal.

De pronto todo se tornó aún más oscuro para el Uchiha, su Sharingan divisó perfectamente el grupo de personas que llegaban a una distancia considerable.

El equipo 9 se encontraba acercándose a una velocidad envidiable.

—Senpai, tenemos que irnos —informó, creando una barrera de agua antes de que los Kunais impactaran contra ellos, lo protegería, sin importar qué.

—Aunque lo intentemos no creo que lo logremos, necesitamos deshacernos de ellos, hm —Obito frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta, tenía razón y lo sabía, sin embargo no sería nada bueno para el rubio si los demás llegaran.

Un grito femenino se escuchó y violentas olas de agua se acercaron hacía ellos, un rápido vistazo y el Uchiha supo reconocer la técnica del Bashosen que poseía TenTen en sus manos. Soltó una maldición y de un rápido movimiento tomó a Deidara del brazo, arrastrándolo a su lado y desapareciendo del lugar, sabía por cuenta propia que esas olas perseguían al oponente, ¿Qué mejor que desaparecer entonces?

—¿Tobi, cómo…?

—Senpai, tenemos que irnos —repitió, ignorando la pregunta, habían aparecido detrás del Sanbi, el cual parecía muy entretenido observando la pelea.

—¿Algún plan? —preguntó con sarcasmo, antes de volver a poner su rostro malhumorado—, ¿Por qué parece que quieres huir, hm?

No lo soportó, simplemente no soportaba que Deidara estuviera tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Frunció el ceño y, sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, tomó las mejillas del rubio entre sus manos enguantadas, acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro y, de no tener la máscara puesta, seguramente podrían sentir sus respiraciones.

—No quiero que te pase nada —su verdadera voz salió a flote, por primera vez no pensó en lo que hacía y tan solo actuó, quería que el rubio entendiera que temía por su seguridad, que temía que algo le pasara, que… lo amaba.

Deidara abrió su ojo completamente sorprendido ante la cercanía, sentía como su respiración se aceleraba sin siquiera tener contacto directo y como la mirada de _Tobi _parecía atravesarlo. Inconscientemente llevó su mirada al agujero de la máscara, un destello rojo llamó su atención al instante, haciendo que se acercara un poco más para observar mejor el ojo de su compañero. Sin embargo antes de poder percatarse de que poseía el Sharingan Obito lo abrazó, juntando sus cuerpos lo más que podía antes de alzarlo y saltar sobre el Sanbi, comenzando a correr por el cuerpo de éste para esquivar los Kunais que TenTen había lanzado desde su pergamino.

—¡IDIOTA, BÁJAME!, HM —soltó un gruñido, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba completamente rojo desde el momento en el que sintió el aroma del enmascarado. Cuando lo abrazó por sorpresa su corazón latió con frenesí y ni hablar de ese instante, ¡Lo estaba cargando como una princesa! Podría morir en ese momento, no podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tobi lo bajo una vez llegaron, el caparazón del tres colas era duro, poseía unos cuantos pinches y, por suerte, no era resbaloso a pesar de estar mojado. Deidara apretó los dientes completamente rojo, volteando hacia abajo solo para ver que el equipo 9 se acercaba con rapidez, mientras Gai y Lee gritaban cosas sobre la juventud que no llegaba a entender.

Desde ese momento todo se tornó confuso, su respiración ya era irregular y unos cortes en sus brazos eran la prueba de las filosas armas de TenTen, se habían dividido y estaba separado de Tobi. Ni siquiera noto cuando lo alejaron de éste, en esos momentos sintió algo que nunca creyó sentir…

_Miedo._

Tenía miedo ahora que el enmascarado estaba alejado de él, peleando contra esas dos _cosas verdes _que no paraban de gritar incoherencias.

—No escaparas —la voz fría de Neji resonó en su mente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, justo cuando su palma se hundía en su estómago con la fuerza característica de los Hyuga, provocando que un hilillo de sangre saliera de sus labios y que un gemido ahogado escapara de los mismos.

Un poco más alejado Obito observo aquello a la perfección, maldiciendo mentalmente a Konoha. ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONÍA QUE SABÍAN SU UBICACIÓN?! Chasqueó la lengua justo cuando un puñetazo de Lee lo traspasaba como si nada, pelear sobre el Sanbi no era lo mejor del mundo.

—Son molestos —su voz chillona paro los ataques, una vez quedaron frente a frente se permitió observar con mayor libertad a Deidara, sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse y estaba apretando con fuerza su estómago.

—Podríamos decir lo mismo de ustedes —apuntó Gai, haciendo poses extrañas.

—¿Qué quieren con mi Senpai? —preguntó _inocentemente,_ tendría que ser un idiota para no percatarse que los ataques hacia el rubio eran contenidos y parecían querer dejarlo inconsciente.

La pregunta no fue respondida ya que una gran explosión y el alarido del tres colas captó su atención, tanto Deidara como Neji y Tenten salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas, cayendo con fuerza dentro del agua.

Gai y Lee ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pestañear cuando Tobi desapareció de su vista, decidieron aprovechar ese momento para ayudar a su equipo, ya que por las grandes olas que se formaron y la velocidad dedujeron que el golpe no había sido nada suave.

Con el corazón en la boca Obito nadó hacia Deidara, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, completamente inconsciente. Tomó su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos para nadar hacía la superficie, no quería que se ahogara.

Sobre el agua y cargando a Deidara pudo comprobar que Neji y Tenten se encontraban en el mismo estado, solo tuvo que aplicar un poco de chackra para que el rubio pudiera respirar con normalidad.

—Si no estuvieran estos podría haber sido boca a boca —se lamentó infantilmente, observando los empapados labios del contrario y mordiéndose los propios, realmente se veían … Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, otra vez deberían retirarse, ¿Cómo rayos quedaría Akatsuki?

—¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA! —gritó Lee, lanzando una exagerada y fuerte patada hacia Tobi, el cual solo tuvo que dar un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, apretando un poco más el cuerpo de Deidara para no dejarlo caer.

De un momento a otro los dos terremotos verdes empezaron a atacarlo sin descanso, llevando la mayoría de sus ataques hacia el rubio con toda la intención de que lo soltara o lo protegiera con su cuerpo. Los Anbus se habían encargado de los otros dos que habían quedado inconscientes y en esos momentos observaban la pelea como si de cazadores esperando la distracción de su presa se trataran.

—¿Qué demonios…? —musitó con sorpresa, Gai había lanzado grandes ataques de Taijutsu e, incluso, abrió tres puertas. En un santiamén, justo cuando estaba esquivando un ataque del mismo, Lee apareció desde atrás. Creyó que intentaría golpearlo, mas éste tomó fuertemente del brazo de Deidara, jalándolo hacía él justo cuando Gai impactaba su puño en el estómago de Tobi.

O eso intento, ya que lo traspaso por completo.

Ahora los papeles estaban al revés, Deidara en los brazos de Lee, el cual estaba siendo protegido por Gai, y Tobi frente a ellos sin hacer ningún movimiento, limitándose a observar con una seriedad de muerte a los dos shinobis.

—Si me lo dan, nadie morirá —aseguró con una voz ultratumba, a la mierda la voz chillona, esos idiotas se iban a enterar si no le devolvían al Akatsuki.

—La llama de la juventud no arde en ti ¿Eh? —bramó Gai con diversión.

Lee observo una vez más la escena antes de empezar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta, no sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser esa parte _no infantil _del enemigo y las ordenes de la Godaime eran claras. **_Capturen al que parezca el líder del equipo._**

—_¿Ese era su objetivo?_ —pensó Obito con fastidio, no, no lo dejaría ir, los mataría ahí y ahora, capturaría al Sanbi y todo el maldito asunto estaría arreglado.

Solo no contaba con…

—**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** —una gran bola de fuego pasó a su lado a una gran velocidad, ocasionando que Gai tuviera que hacer varias maniobras para intentar esquivarlo saliendo, de todas maneras, algo herido.

No dijo ni una sola palabra al ver a Itachi, simplemente la voz de Tobi no le salía y ahora que el moreno estaba ahí era peor. Ese maldito era muy inteligente, no podría engañarlo ni, mucho menos, salir corriendo detrás de Deidara como el idiota enamorado que era.

—Pain fue informado y me envió de apoyo —la voz fría del Uchiha se dejó oír—, ¿Deidara? —preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces casi imperceptiblemente al no ver al rubio.

Obito apretó los puños con rabia, ¿Desde cuándo Pain mandaba refuerzos? Todo se estaba tornando oscuro, todo, no podía ser eso, no podían capturarlo.

¡MALDICIÓN NO PODÍAN LLEVARSELO!

**_¡KATSU!_**

Una tremenda explosión acompañada de unos cuantos gritos interrumpió sus pensamientos, una mancha verde salió disparada impactando fuertemente contra el Sanbi mientras las aguas se movían con violencia.

—¡No esperaba menos de mi senpai! —gritó pegando saltos alrededor del Uchiha, el cual se mantenía sereno, siguiendo los movimientos del rubio a la distancia.

Deidara respiraba con dificultad, digamos que despertar en los brazos de _ese _había sido demasiado para su mente. Soltó un suspiro intentando divisar algo entre todo el alboroto que él mismo armo, intentando quitar un poco del agua que hacia sus ropas más pesadas, pegándose demasiado para su gusto.

—Uchiha —susurro sin siquiera voltear, quitando algunos mechones dorados de su cara y, de paso, dejando a la vista la mirilla que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo.

—Terminemos con esto, el Yonbi ha sido capturado —con esa corta oración y, luego de una larga queja por parte de Deidara, se movieron con rapidez.

Del equipo 9 solo Gai se encontraba de pie y los Anbu no podían hacer demasiado frente a tres Akatsuki's, por lo que la captura del Sanbi estaba asegurada.

Y no se habían equivocado.

—¡Senpai! Debió ver como atrape al Sanbi. ¡Ah! ¡También como le di una paliza a ese Anbu! —gritaba Tobi correteando alrededor de Deidara y su ave, habían aterrizado debido a que la noche había caído y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas, al menos el rubio si lo necesitaba.

—Tobi, deja de molestar —siseó con cansancio, le dolía todo pero no diría ni una sola palabra.

—Iré a revisar los alrededores, estamos cerca de Suna —aviso el Uchiha, desapareciendo sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de los presentes.

Una vez estuvieron solos Obito se permitió quedarse quieto, para sorpresa de Deidara, que esperaba que gritara aún más fuerte.

—Me asusto, senpai —susurro con suavidad, desde ese momento pondría en marcha su plan. Sabía que no podía estar con él, pero se encargaría de estar lo más cerca posible y, si eso significaba revelar su verdadera personalidad y más, lo haría.

—No veo por qué tendrías que asustarte, hm —respondió volteando la mirada, sintiendo como un pequeño calor subía a sus mejillas, últimamente su compañero tenía más cambios de humor que él… cambios de humor demasiado tiernos.

Apretó sus labios con suavidad, cruzándose de brazos en un intento de mantener algo de calor. Se había quitado la capa de Akatsuki completamente mojada, dejando tan solo su ropa que, si bien también estaba llena de agua, no pensaba quitarse.

—¿Frío? —murmuro Obito, sentándose a un lado del gran ave de arcilla. Tenía ganas de decirle, _¿No quieres sentarte en mis piernas? Para calentarte_; sin embargo eso, además de sonar con doble sentido, haría que saliera volando cortesía del C3, y él lo que quería era estar más cerca, no más lejos a causa de una explosión.

—Estás muy tranquilo, hm —apenas termino de decir eso quiso golpearse contra un árbol, ¿Qué no era eso lo que quería? Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, esa tranquilidad que Tobi estaba teniendo con él comenzaba a intrigarle.

—Mi senpai necesita silencio. Tobi es un buen chico y va a esperar a que se recupere —recitó moviendo sus manos en un gracioso movimiento explicativo.

Deidara solo suspiro, encogiéndose un poco más debido al frío viento que soplaba y le hacía congelarse aún más. Se apoyó un poco más sobre el ave para poder observar las estrellas, los últimos días de lluvia y nubes estaban siendo recompensados, tal vez al otro día el Sol brillaría sin ninguna interrupción.

Entrecerró los ojos somnoliento, no sentía más frío, ¿Por qué? Algo cálido se deslizo por su pecho y comprendió, Tobi se había quitado la capa para dársela a él. Entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decirle de todo menos bonito cuando el aroma del enmascarado llegó a él; suspiró rindiéndose, podría decir que se estaba durmiendo y su compañero se aprovechó, sí, eso mismo.

—Senpai, ¿Puedo estar cerca de usted? —preguntó en un tono bajo, lentamente y con precaución, aun observando el rostro adormilado del rubio.

—Ya estás cerca, ¿No?, hm —murmuro ladeando un poco más la cabeza, en un intento por acomodarse y, también, intentar ignorar el hecho de que tenía la capa de _Tobi _cubriéndolo, una grieta en su orgullo, sin duda.

Obito sonrió con algo de amargura, los labios entreabiertos y ligeramente morados debido al frío del rubio parecían llamarlo, mas no podía hacer nada. Una voz en su mente parecía burlarse de él, _¿Otra vez no dirás nada, Obito?_

__No pude decirle a Rin que…la amo… __

Se quitó uno de sus guantes con lentitud, el ojo de Deidara comenzaba a parpadear con cansancio, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Acercó su mano a la mejilla del rubio, notando lo frío que estaba y su tranquila respiración.

—¿Qué demon…? —Deidara intentó levantarse, completamente confundido ante la acción del enmascarado, sin embargo lo único que atino a hacer fue apartar de una manera pobre su mejilla del tacto del otro. Tenía sueño y su cabeza daba vueltas debido al dolor y al cansancio, su visión era algo borrosa por lo que aún no creía que todo aquello estuviera pasando. ¿Así se sentía… la piel de _Tobi_? Era suave, demasiado para ser un Ninja clase S y, sobre todo, un hombre.

Obito se vio tentado a susurrarle un _Te amo_, dios, esas dos palabras luchaban por salir de su garganta, ¡Quería gritarlas! No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más cuando Deidara se apartó levemente, ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? Llevó una de sus manos a su máscara levantándola con algo de duda, eso sería aprovecharse de la debilidad de su senpai aunque, por otro lado, sabía que tal vez esa era la única vez en la que podría probar los labios del explosivo rubio.

—Tobi… —su voz sonó suplicante, ¿Qué suplicaba? ¿Por qué estaba paralizado?

Parpadeo varias veces, intentando que su visión se acostumbrara al ver el movimiento de su compañero, ¡Se estaba quitando la máscara! Intento incorporarse para corroborar que no era un estúpido sueño, sin embargo _Tobi_ posó su otra mano en su pecho, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—No —frenó, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del rubio, su corazón latía a mil, ¿En verdad estaba haciendo esa locura?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hm? —logró preguntar, sintiendo el peso del Uchiha sobre él, calentándolo y haciéndole olvidar el frío que antes le hizo temblar. Levantó la mirada al sentir un aliento chocar contra sus labios, comprobando con sorpresa que la anaranjada máscara se encontraba levantada hasta la nariz, dejando a la vista los tiernos labios de _Tobi_.

Con solo levantar su mano podría arrancarle esa molesta cosa de un tirón, viendo de una vez por todas el rostro del _molesto _de su compañero, mas cualquier acción quedo en el olvido cuando los labios contrarios tocaron los suyos, en un movimiento suave y firme a la vez.

Obito contuvo la respiración apenas hizo contacto con los labios de Deidara, estaban fríos y eran carnosos, dulces, aquello que siempre imagino y nunca pudo sentir. La mano que estaba en el pecho del rubio bajo hasta llegar a la cintura del mismo, rodeándola con mimo antes de levantarla con suavidad, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

A pesar de que no podía ver la expresión del otro debido a que su máscara tapaba su visión, pudo sentir a la perfección el temblor de su cuerpo, los labios de Deidara se movieron levemente arrancándole un jadeo, mas no obtuvo otra respuesta por parte de él, por lo que decidió alejarse, separando sus labios de los ajenos aun cuando ese no era su deseo.

Deidara mantenía su ojo entrecerrado, sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo y sus brazos estaban completamente inmóviles a sus costados, aún sin asimilar lo que había pasado. Casi podía sentir el sabor de _Tobi _en sus labios entreabiertos, su corazón latía a mil y no sabía si golpearlo o atraerlo para estampar sus bocas nuevamente.

—Lo… siento, senpai —murmuro Obito, colocando su máscara nuevamente en su lugar antes de soltar con cuidado el, ahora cálido, cuerpo del rubio. Se arrepentía de haberse precipitado de esa manera, tal vez por ese impulso que tuvo de calentar los morados labios de Deidara él ya no lo trataría como siempre. ¡Incluso lo explotaría más que antes con tal de mantenerlo alejado!

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta, algo perturbado por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

—Tobi —la voz de Deidara hizo que cayera en la realidad, volteo completamente nervioso, colocándose el guante con algo de prisa.

—Iré… iré a ver por qué Itachi-san tarda tanto —chilló, casi echándose a correr en dirección opuesta a la que había ido el Uchiha, algo que Deidara no notó por estar más perdido en lo que sentía.

Una vez solo el rubio tocó sus labios, el calor del otro aún podía sentirse y su corazón aún no se tranquilizaba. Sabía bien que desde hacía un tiempo no veía a Tobi de la misma manera, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto ni mucho menos que éste lo besaría.

—Tal vez… se sintió bien, hm —murmuro, tapando su rostro con la capa sin importar que nadie lo vería de todas maneras. ¿Estaría bien pensar más en sus sentimientos?

¿Estaría bien… arriesgarse por alguien al que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro?

**/T&D/**

Observo a su alrededor sin prestar atención realmente, la excusa de revisar los alrededores era tan estúpida que hasta ese momento se cuestionaba aquello. Chasqueó la lengua con un gesto de irritación, algo nunca antes visto en su cara de Poker, esa que siempre tenía sin importar las circunstancias. La misma que ahora se veía derrumbada por alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente, ¿Desde qué momento comenzó a sentir eso por _él_? ¡No podía permitirse sentir algo!

Incluso llego a mentir, diciendo que Pain le envió cuando fue él mismo el que se separó de Kisame apenas supo que Deidara estaba cerca con su Sharingan, rodeado de Anbus. Ni siquiera pudo describir lo que sintió al verlo en brazos de otro, lo único que recordaba era que su sangre hirvió, mientras sentía como las aspas del Sharingan se movían furiosas ante lo que ocurría frente a ellas.

Se detuvo apoyándose contra uno de los tantos árboles que había en ese gran bosque, el viento soplo un poco más suave que antes meciendo sus negros cabellos. Era inteligente y no negaría lo que sentía, se había enamorado. ¿Desde cuándo? No tenía idea, pero lo que si debía pensar era en qué hacer con ellos. Sabía que pronto moriría a manos de su hermano, la enfermedad que tenía no hacía demasiada diferencia, entonces… ¿Debería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía?

—Conquistarte —susurro al viento, su expresión volvió a ser tan fría como antes, tal vez debía intentar algo, después de todo, el explosivo rubio cada vez le atraía más.

Él era un Sol en toda su oscuridad.

**/T&D/**

—Vaya, Sasuke-kun, tan eficiente como siempre —siseó Kabuto, viendo casi con fascinación el cuerpo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

—No me interesa, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —preguntó con voz neutral, sus _compañeros _estaban esperando fuera de la cueva por órdenes de él, no quería ningún chismoso.

—Sí, en verdad no creí que me pedirías esto justo a mí —rió con saña, tomando un pequeño frasco de las tantas estanterías que allí habían antes de, literalmente, tirársela al pelinegro.

—No es algo que te interese —sentenció tomando sin ningún problema el pequeño frasco antes de voltear para salir de allí, no le interesaba nada más de esa asquerosa serpiente.

Kabuto solo lo observó con diversión unos segundos más antes de formar una fría expresión, volteando su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Rin, el cual se encontraba _descansando _sobre la fría mesa de metal. Con aires pensativos paseo sus dedos por la mejilla reconstruida de la joven, pensando en todas las maldades que podría hacer teniéndola revivida y a sus órdenes con el Edo Tensei.

—Obito —canturreó feliz de la vida, su descubrimiento sobre el enmascarado Tobi y la organización Akatsuki fue, en definitiva, lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Ahora podría utilizar a su antojo al líder de la tan famosa organización con tan solo una niña de 14 años.

Volvió a reír estrepitosamente, tan solo era cuestión de esperar, sí, eso era. Debía tener paciencia, algo que, por suerte, le sobraba. Así, cuando nadie más lo esperara, ¡BOM! Haría su genial aparición, disfrazada de una falsa alianza y con promesas vacías que, claramente, él no cumpliría.

—Cuando la guerra comience —murmuro, dejando de acariciar la mejilla de la castaña para acercarse a sus _otros _cuerpos—, todo se volverá oscuro~

**Completamente oscuro.**

**A las afueras de Konoha [Amanecer]**

—¡Idiotas! —gritó Naruto completamente enojado, sin insultar a nadie en especial, no quería hacerlo y después arrepentirse. No había podido dormir debido a sus constantes pensamientos y la rabia que lo inundaba, por lo que optó por salir e intentar descargar un poco de su dolor transformado en ira.

Volvió a golpear el árbol sin importarle lastimarse en el proceso, seguramente Kyubi luego se encargaría y, si no lo hacía, poco le importaba, necesitaba descargarse de una u otra manera. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¡Ya le habían hecho suficiente daño!

Estaba a punto de soltar un puñetazo aún más fuerte cuando una mano lo detuvo a medio camino, apretando su muñeca casi hasta lastimarlo y apartándolo de un tirón del lugar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una fría voz, aquel que había hablado era el mismo que lo había detenido, lo conocía a la perfección.

—Teme —susurro, paralizándose unos segundos debido a la sorpresa antes de volver a su anterior mueca de enfado, apartando la mano del azabache de un manotazo antes de retroceder para tomar distancia —… ¡Te sentí! —bufó enojado.

—Tu mano —fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke, ignorando por completo el berrinche que el rubio le estaba por armar por haberlo ignorado cuando entró de _infraganti _en la aldea.

—No te importa-ttebayo —siseó resentido, obviamente sintió cuando el Uchiha entró en la Aldea, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Era su novio! No se hubiera enojado demasiado si éste lo hubiera ido a ver, pero claro, al parecer había algo más importante que él.

—Deja tus berrinches, dobe —rodó los ojos, tal como lo había pensado antes, el Uzumaki se había percatado de su presencia por los dichosos lazos, lo único que le faltaba era tener que darle explicaciones.

Al ver como Naruto se preparaba para replicar nuevamente se acercó con rapidez, tomando con fuerza su muñeca para ver las heridas que se había provocado.

—¿Qué te paso? —directo como siempre, Kyubi ya estaba curando los maltratados nudillos del rubio pero, aun así, se había provocado dolor, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—… La abuela no quiere ayudarme —respondió derrotado, dejando que Sasuke examinara su mano con cuidado.

—No hace falta que te lastimes para eso, usuratonkachi —soltó la mano del contrario luego de soltar un suspiro, no podía estar pasando eso.

—¿Conseguiste _eso_? —preguntó ignorando el insulto, no tenía mucho tiempo, seguramente Tsunade no le quitaría el ojo de encima después del desplante que armó.

—Sí, solo tengo que encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki.

—Iré contigo —sentenció, dando un paso al frente con determinación.

—No —negó al instante, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Quiero ver a ese Akatsuki!… Teme —sus ojos azules se entrecerraron suplicantes, estaba a punto de abrazar al Uchiha cuando unos chackras acercándose lo alertaron.

—Tengo que irme —un beso fugaz fue dejado en los labios del Uzumaki antes de que Sasuke desapareciera como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Naruto solo relamió sus labios con un gesto cansado, lograr que el Uchiha lo llevara con él sería difícil, pero lo haría, quiera o no.

¡Se infiltraría en Akatsuki!


End file.
